


What Happened That One Time After Isabelle Used Dark Magic On Katja To Have Her Evil Mirror Twin Take Over

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Dark Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, really.</p>
<p>Written for the "Top-up" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened That One Time After Isabelle Used Dark Magic On Katja To Have Her Evil Mirror Twin Take Over

It doesn't take long to find Katja. There's only so many places unemployed figure skaters can go. Isabelle has to duck inside the halfpipe to keep the spiderwebs off her hair.

Katja looks different. Her hair is tangled; there's a mean glint in her eye. Isabelle's heard that sometimes happens with these spells, especially ones involving mirrors. She drinks the cheap wine Katja offers, and doesn't comment when Katja tops up her own with a drop from a flask labelled _"Babies' blood."_

"So, I have a plan."

"For what?" Katja asks, sounding bored.

Isabelle tosses her hair. "World domination, duh."


End file.
